


Weatabix

by Azremodehar



Category: Detective Conan/Case Closed
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azremodehar/pseuds/Azremodehar





	Weatabix

If somebody had _asked_ Hakuba what it was that he missed the most about England, he probably would have said his mum, or is school chums, or something like that. It was _normal_ to miss people, after all, and even places. What wasn't normal, some part of his mind had decided, was to miss Weatabix. Because that was what he _really_ missed. And occasionally bangers and mash, and baked beans on toast (mmm, toast), and even black pudding. He even missed steak and kidney pie, which had always been his _least_ favourite food back home. But what he missed the most was Weatabix. Which was almost solely responsible for The Embarrassing Event of Last Tuesday.

Last Tuesday had been a Kid heist. It had been going irritatingly par-for-course: a note was received, precautions were taken, and, as usual, that slithery bastard had slunk right under their collective noses, until he announced his presence in his (irritatingly typical) flashy fashion. Hakuba had of course given chase – what else could he do? It was Kid who set the rules, and so it was Kid's rules they had to play by. But at this realization, something inside Hakuba had clicked. Or maybe snapped.

It was Kid that had drawn him to Japan. It was Kid that _kept_ him in Japan. Until he caught Kid, he wouldn't really be able to go back to England. It seemed, in that moment, that Kid had stolen his Weatabix from him. Now, in retrospect, he realized that is wasn't the most logical of thoughts, but Hakuba was well-aware of his own shortcomings – one of them being that, at age seventeen, his brain was not yet fully developed, and thus given to the occasional oddity. But that was still no excuse for what had happened next.

"KID! Give me back my Weatabix!" He hadn't realized what he had shouted until the dead silence around him set in. Even Kid had paused to stare dumbstruck at Hakuba. But only for a moment, and then he was off again, a thief in the night, in the most literal and metaphorical senses. And it was unequivocally Hakuba's fault that he had gotten away that time.

That had been a week ago, and things had been remarkably quiet since. It was Tuesday again, and though the day dredged up the wretched memory for Hakuba, he was beginning to think that the whole event might just be swept under the rug. He wasn't quite awake when he got into the kitchen to fix his breakfast. Which was why he was tempted to take the sight presented to him as a dream. But, no, he realized after a moment. It wasn't. It _couldn't_ be. His dreams were never this surreal.

Sitting on top of the table was a box. Of Weatabix. With a note taped to the side. A Kid note. There was a box of Weatabix (and where the _hell_ had he gotten that!) from the _Kaitou Kid_ sitting on his table. Weatabix. From the Kid. Hakuba was tempted to laugh. Instead, he took the note, and read it.

 _No tricks, only treats. Enjoy it while it lasts. –Kaitou KID._

Short and to the point, while still being vague enough to be irritating. (And there had to be some hidden meanings in it. Kid was _never_ straightforward. It was October 17th today; could that mean no more heists until after the 31st? It would certainly give Hakuba something to occupy his time.) Well. Hakuba eyed the box. It _looked_ properly sealed at any rate, and he was sure Kid wouldn't try to poison him, at least. The Weatabix might turn his mouth (or his entire skin) interesting colours, or it might… he cut off the thoughts. Who was he kidding? He was going to eat it. But see if he actually _thanked_ Kid. Well. Maybe a little. If nobody was looking.

"Mmm. Weatabix."


End file.
